kindredoftheastfandomcom-20200214-history
Passion Bloodflowers
The Passion Bloodflowers are a sect of Thrashing Dragons. They are a Kuei-jin matriarchy consisting of women and male-to-female transgenders originating in Malaysia. History The Passion Bloodflowers were born of a practice of Malaysian Wan Kuei, in which female and cross-dressing vampires would continue to survive as wives, courtesans, and mistresses. These women would control their husbands through the art of Obligation, love potions and any other occult influence, and use their resources to aid their own personal agendas. These women took extra lengths to avoid becoming pregnant with dhampyr and they faced many threats such as demon hunters and the Yama Kings, who many bargained with to find husbands of great wealth. At a time when the Golden Court of Malaysia was in the grip of the akuma. The primitive practice that these women did was perfected into a philosophy by a vampire named Piyau Payung. Piyau Payung sat on her doorstep one night and watched as a mantis devoured her mate. The savage nature of the female enlightened her and she formed a school of thought, which she taught to the Wan Kuei, mostly Devil Tigers and Thrashing Dragons. She taught the importance of aggression and dominance in achieving success. Under Piyau Payung's leadership, the akuma were descended upon like mad animals. Piyau Payung liberated the Golden Courts and formed the Passion Bloodflower sect amongst many frightened Wan Kuei. Her philosophy taught that the Wan Kuei must be like the mantis - dangerous, capable of bearing deadly young, and willing to dispose of her mate when their uses had dried up. Also she stressed the importance of sisterhood among the Wan Kuei in the face of threats threats such as the Yama Kings. The Teachings of Piyau Payung *When you are hungry, eat. If there is no food, seize food from one weaker than yourself, or steal it from the strong yet stupid. If you cannot eat, then starve. *Fuck when you are horny. If you cannot find a willing partner, take what you want or use taking's better-dressed sister, seduction. If you can do neither of those or if they would take too much time, then masturbate. *When in danger, run. When cornered, fight. Do not fight battles that will hurt you - the crippled tiger cannot hunt tomorrow. If you cannot run or win the fight, die. *Breed, for children are the strength of their parent and will continue the parent's blood and mission in the world even when the parent exists no more. Children of your loins and of your philosophy are the only legacies that will not perish into dust. If you cannot breed successful offspring, then perish alone and unremembered. *Protect the Tapestry, because there are many who would tear and destroy it. Defend it even unto death, for you live inside the world, and if it perishes, you perish as well. Against these enemies you are always cornered. *Glory in yourself and enjoy what you can, because misery, strife, and trouble will be your constant companions in immortality. You will not find many opportunities to enjoy yourself, even in a long existence like our own. *This is the wisdom of life. If you use more words to describe it, you are walking down the wrong road. Sew your cunt shut and go become a Crane or a Laughing Rainbow if you think that way. The thunder knows only one word, and that word shakes the entire world. When you have learned to live as thunder speaks, then you will know something. Structure Any Thrashing Dragon who has yet to choose a sect is known as a bajang.'' The Passion Bloodflower do not recognize Thrashing Dragon outside the sect as anything but a bajang. Bajang within the sect are essentially apprentice Bloodflowers. When a bajang becomes a jina, they reach the next level in the sect. A jina in the sect is known as a '''langsuir'. Langsuir are either female, shapeshifters or transvestites. The langsuir is a seductress and she uses her beauty and disciplines to obtain husbands and then work them to death, gorging themselves on his wealth and blood. It is they who usually bear dhampyr, or as they call them - a pontianac. The pontianac will often be raised to be as dangerous as their immortal mother. The penangallan are the mandarins of the sect. To ascend from the rank of langsuir to penangallan, a langsuir must have achieved a dharma level of 6, she must have given birth to a pontianac, she must be financially independent, having grown wealthy from her exploits as a langsuir, and she must be able to 'Dance Without Skin'. (see practices). The penangallan are strong and powerful, most have mastered many disciplines and when faced with an enemy she will defend her queenly status fiercely, for the Passion Bloodflower philosophy dictates that it is she who is supreme in the natural order. The penangallan are anathema to the male dominated Kuei-jin courts of northern Asia. All pontianac, bajang, and langsuir answer to the penangallan and work as lovers, servants and bodyguards. Practices The concept of sex and gender is important to the Passion Bloodflowers. All bajang are considered male regardless of biology and are forbidden the privilege of wearing women's garb at any official functions such as rituals. Through becoming langsuir does the bajang earn the right to be a woman. Langsuir may be biologically male but they must present the illusion of being a woman. But in order to become a penangallan a langsuir must be a woman, in order to progress, the transvestite must be able to use the level 3 Flesh Shintai power - Gender Change. The power gives them a working set of female genitalia that allows them to give birth. The penangallan have mastered the art they call dancing without one's skin." Knowledge of thsi art is a prerequisite of becoming a penangallan. This is a combination of Flesh Shintai, which they use to allow their head and insides to pull away from their torso, and Jade Shintai, which they use to fly through the air. They use this talent at gatherings and during certain rituals to show their status. Penangallan often set up temples to themselves, placing them on dragon nests when they can. They believe themselves as embodiments of the Bloodflower virtues. The way of the Penangallan is a prideful one and they put themselves on the pedestal of a goddess-queen. They engage in orgies usually of a ritualistic nature with their guanxi-bound paramours, usually to prepare for combat. Known Bloodflowers *Piyau Payung *Mahsuri Azma *Huan Hai Category:The Dance of the Thrashing Dragon